Taizan Yodaka
Taizan Yodaka is a student of the Hakurei High School and a member of the Hakurei High Kendo Club. He is known as the strongest General in Japan. Appearance Yodaka has a happy face and is always laughing other than when he is serious. Personality Yodaka has a calm and fun loving personality. He has faith in his own abilities and in that of his team mates. As explained by Oogami, Yodaka doesn't like to boast about his abilities and encourages his team to work hard and improve. He also accepted the fact that Sayuri was better than him and he is far from mastering his sword skills. He also likes kendo battles as he was disappointed when Sayuri said that they should stop. Plot Overview Practice Match Arc Visiting Hakurei High During the meeting of all regulars of Hakurei High Kendo Club, they were waiting for Yodaka's arrival. But Oogami tells them that Yodaka is on the terrace. Yodaka is seen sitting on the terrace watching the stars. He sees Sayuri and asks her if she is lost. When she tells him that she is past the age when she needs someone to worry about her, he calls her a smart young lady. He tells Sayuri that this is a wonderful place to watch stars who complains that the skies were far clearer in Edo 150 years ago. He tells her that he can see a sky full of stars and wonders if his eyes that can see far too much. On her asking, he tells Sayuri that he is the General and he is really strong. While he is about to leave, he tells Sayuri that she should also leave so that she doesn't get scolded for staying out for too long. Sayuri stops him saying that now she has seen the general, so she also wants to fight him. Yodaka claims that he has seen a lot of things but has never seen anything like her before. Sayuri challenges him to dodge the first strike, which he does without even blinking his eyes. He tells Sayuri that she is indeed very strong. Both clash swords and Sayuri keeps attacking. Yodaka is able to dodge and defend against all her attacks. He gets caught in Sayuri's trick of missing an attack and then counterattacking, but prevents himself from getting injured in nick of time. He even stops Sayuri's last attack Samidare, claiming that he is still far from the best and if he got hit by that attack, it would be dangerous. Sayuri suggests him to stop the battle, saying it will only make him stronger which she doesn't want. Eventually, they both stop as Sayuri tells him there is no need for her to defeat Yodaka, so she will leave that to her disciple. After Sayuri leaves, Yodaka meets Oogami who was looking for him and wonders if this year will be interesting. Hakurei vs Ouka Before the matches start, Yodaka and his teammates meet with Ouka High and Rakuyou High members. When Yoroizaka gets angry at Rakuyou's disrespectful behaviour, Yodaka tells him to calm down. During the match, he is paired against Kurogane. He comments on the use of Abandoned General and claims that he is upset because he wanted to fight against Kamiya. When Kurogane gives advice to Kakei, he wonder if he actually saw through the attack. Later during their match, he tells Kurogane that he will finish match quickly and lands a fast tsuki strike, getting 1 point. When Kurogane takes Samidare's stance, he realises who Kurogane actually is, asking if he wants to finish it in 1 quick strike. He claims that he knows that move and starts to attack. When Kurogane attacks with Samidare, Yodaka instantly moves his position, only later to realize that the actual move was to hit a bending strike. Kurogane uses Samidare Mayutsuki and both of the land simultaneous hits, but Kurogane falls down due to weak physical strength, thus losing the match. Yodaka asks him to stand up and tells him that he can't win in Kendo by just using his eyes and that he has stiff stance. He advices him that he needs to improve his physical condition in order to become stronger and wishes to meet him again during the summer matches. Techniques & Abilities Yodaka is the strongest General in the whole Japan and has won the championships for last 2 years. Yodaka is given the title of Kensei. He is strong enough to dodge Sayuri's first attack without any visible effort. He was also able to fight on par with Sayuri for long time and block all her attacks. According to Sayuri, his Kenki is calm, but very intense. Special Skills Superior Eyesight :Yodaka has superior eyesight, more than a normal person, just like Kurogane. He is able to see a sky full of stars while a normal person can only see a few. Constant Growth :As explained by Sayuri, Yodaka is constantly improving, even during fights. His speed and reflexes improved even during his fight with Sayuri and he was able to keep up with her attacks. Overall Ability :According to Sayuri, Yodaka has superior eyesight but along with that his speed, strength and technique is also flawless. Even Kurogane who has a superior eyesight, was only able to see his tsuki strike to some extent. Quotes *"I'm really strong." (When Sayuri asked him if he was strong) *"Pursue your style and in Summer... may we meet again." (To Kurogane after their match) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hakurei High Kendo Club Category:Hakurei High School